


Motherfucker

by Tonystarkdidnothingwrong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cisswap, F/M, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong/pseuds/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong
Summary: Genji loves his mommy, too.





	

Genji sighs, laying in bed after the longest week of awkward dinners and avoidance. With his mother of all people. He's supposed to be on break, relaxing, not share a room for the first time in months. But instead he came home to a bedspread wet and smelling like his mother. He should feel dirty. He should feel ashamed! But when he runs his hand over where the spot was there is no badsickwrong feeling, just heat and confusion.

 

The lightning flashes and illuminates his room briefly, followed by rolling thunder. He sits up, watches the rain for a while. Then slips out of bed, walks across the hall. There is faint light underneath his mother's door, she's still awake. He opens the door, and she looks at him over her shoulder. She's laying on her side watching some weird late night tv special, and she smiles at him.

 

Genji slips up under her soft covers, presses himself against her back. Hanae- his  _ mother _ doesn't say a word when he slips a hand over her waist. Shes wearing a silky cream colored nightgown and she smells like she's just gotten out of the shower, like powder and something sweet.

 

“Something wrong baby?” she grabs his hand on her stomach and slots their fingers together. “you haven't slept in my bed since you were a little boy.” he nuzzled his face against her back, mumbling sleepy nonsense and she turns back to the tv. 

 

“You smell good.” he can't stop himself. Her fingers stop stroking his for a minute and he thinks he's ruined it, she's figured him out.

 

“Well. Thank you, Genji.” she clicks off the tv and turns to face him. He stops himself watching her breasts shift, but only just. She takes his face in her hands and her expressions softens. He leans in, but she pulls back slightly.

 

“Genji… you know we can't. I can't. It's not right, what if i. What if you decide you want someone else.” she rubs her thumbs under his eyes and he closes them, swallows.

 

“No one has to know, it can be just us.” he feels her sigh, knows that it's a flimsy excuse. But her breath is ghosting over his mouth, his nose. Minty and clean and uniquely her. 

 

“Baby I can't take advantage of you like that. It would be too cruel…” he heats the self admonishment, pushes closer.

 

“No, no no mommy, it wouldn't- it's always been  _ you _ , every date looks like you, I buy them your perfume, i-” he flushes hot, thinks about how he used to take her underwear to sniff, to get off with. All the dirty things he's wanted to do with her, all the sweet and warms ones. He wants.

 

“I know what-  _ who, _ I want. And it's you, it's always been you.” his hand slides up her side, rests on her upper back and he pulls closer again, nuzzling his nose against hers. And she doesn't pull away. He presses his luck, nudges their lips together. It's not a kiss, not really, but it's soft and it's sweet and it's every dream he's ever had. His mother-  _ Hanae _ pulls back. She looks him in the eyes, and even in the darkness he can see how tired she is.

 

“Hanae, I love you… let me be yours?” he whispers. She let's out another slow breath, nods. He presses back in, another gentle kiss. He can feel her breasts against his bare chest, softened by the silk of her night clothes. He. Oh no. The heat in his belly turns cold, he's ruined it. His stupid fucking dick- Hanae shushes him and doesn't let him get far before she's pulling him back.

 

“Shh, baby. Its. It's okay. You don't have to go.” she gulps, pulls one of his thighs between hers. “It's okay, Genji.” he shudders, puts his face against her chest and humps her leg as gently as he can. She's tired, but she loves him, and he loves her, and he's warm and content and cumming, almost immediately. He whimpers through it with her quiet praise in his ear, her soft lips on his head.

 

He lifts his face, catches her kisses across his face. He nuzzles against her, gets comfortable despite the cooling mess. She lets him, pulls the covers back up over their shoulders. Genji falls asleep with his mother's soft words in his ears.


End file.
